


I want to show you what love is

by Darkfootballfics



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of past abuse, Not Götzeus friendly, Past Abuse, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkfootballfics/pseuds/Darkfootballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario has had a crush on Robert for as long as he can remember but has been stuck in a violent relationship. When Robert moves to Bayern, Mario makes his confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want to show you what love is

"Remember the first time I fucked you?" Robert casually said to Mario as he laid on the bed in his hotel room. Mario was laid on his own, the ipad in his hands.  
Mario scoffed "The time you said I was just a child and didn't know what I wanted?"  
"You were only seventeen Mario"  
"Too young to know what love is but I was old enough for you to spank me, tie me up and fuck me hard?"  
Robert sighed, he knew Mario was right. He remembered the night perfectly, they had lost to Bayern and he was so angry he had Mario over his lap and smacked his ass to hard he couldn't walk the next day or that could have had something to do with the hard fuck he had. but the only thing that stands out more than anything was the fact he told Mario, that he didn't love him.  
"Mario... i'm sorry"  
Mario shook his head "you know how much I loved you and you made a fool of me in front of everyone"  
"Mario, I thought you were a love sick teenager, i'm really sorry"  
"Do you know any different know?" Mario's words were more like a dare, than a question and Robert took the bait. He didn't answer, instead he pulled himself up from the bed and made his way over to the smaller man.  
Robert looked down on Mario and smirked. Mario blushed and squirmed, Robert loved making him feel like that.  
"Do you want me to kiss you Mario?"  
Mario blushed and looked away "Only if you love me"  
Mario expected Robert to stall and turn away but he didn't. instead he walked right over to him and kissed him. The kiss was slow and passionate. Mario returning just as much of the kiss. The kiss didn't last very long and Mario found himself whining as Robert pulled away from him.  
"Robert, I-" Mario started.  
"Want you to fuck me?"  
"Are you going to tie me up and hurt me?  
"Why would I do that?"  
Mario laughed nervously "Because that's what everyone does to me, nobody makes love to me"  
"Marco -"  
Mario cut Robert off "Don't talk to me about him"  
"I thought he loved you"  
Mario laughed again "No, I was the only one who fell into the trap of his sadistic games. If he really loved me, he wouldn't hate me now for transferring to Bayern. He would have respected my decision and loved me anyway" Mario sniffed.  
"Aww Mario" Robert settled down onto the bed and pulled the sobbing Mario into his arms. "Mario I want to make love to you" Mario nodded.  
"He hurt you didn't he?" Robert asked and Mario said something in response but his words were muffled by his face pressed into Robert's side. "Mario look at me" Mario looked up, reluctantly, his eyes locked with Roberts.  
"Did he hurt you?" Robert repeated.  
"No" Robert could tell by the pain that flashed up in those brown eyes that Mario was lying to him.  
"Mario..."  
The younger man sighed "It was my fault, so it doesn't matter"  
"How it could it possibly be your fault?"  
"I made him mad, so he hit me"  
"How did you make him mad?"  
"I went the beach wearing boxers, he would call me a whore and said I shouldn't whore myself around to other men. He cheated on me Robert, what's the difference?" Mario is fully crying now and Robert decided he had enough of trying to get it out of him, it would only hurt him more.  
"I want to make love to you Mario" Robert repeated.  
Mario looked down at his half naked body, the both of them were only wearing boxer shorts "Will it hurt?"  
"I will try my best not to hurt you"  
"Ok"  
Mario wrapped his arms around Robert's waist and pressed their lips together once more. The kiss was soft and gentle on Mario's part and Robert could only think, how could anyone harm someone as gentle as Mario?  
Robert broke the kiss once he reached over and retrieved a tube of lube, Mario winced. "What is it sweet heart?"  
"Marco's fingers hurt me, can you use your tongue?"  
Robert looked down at the tube of lube, then back at Mario's hopeful luck "Of course"  
Mario took off his boxers and Robert helped him into a comfortable position. Mario was down on all fours, his back legs spread apart as Robert edged his way forward.  
Robert settles down between Mario's wide spread legs and presses kisses to each of his each cheeks. Mario lets out a small moan and Robert uses that moment to pull his cheeks apart. Robert starts off by pressing kisses to Mario's entrance to get him ready for what is about to come. Mario whines once Robert starts to lick around his entrance and getting him wet enough, Once Mario's hole is dripping with spit, Robert digs his tongue inside.  
Mario grabs fistfuls of the sheets as Robert starts to fuck him with the very tip of his tongue. Mario has never quite felt pleasure like this. His pleasure usually started with pain. Mario ate him with such force but at the same time, it's sweet and gentle. Mario knows Robert would never hurt him on purpose.  
Robert pulled away for a second "Are you ready baby boy?"  
Mario nodded "I think so"  
Robert thrust in two, then three fingers just to test how open Mario was. The younger accepted the fingers easily.  
"You are ready are you sure you want this?"  
"Show me what it means to be loved, Robert please"  
"Shh, i'm going to"  
Robert slowly removed his boxers and turned Mario back onto his back. Robert poked the tip of his dick against Mario's entrance and slowly pushing in with a quick "I'll go slow" Robert kept his eyes tightly locked on Mario as he let out a whimper and his eyes slid closed. Robert leaned in and pressed his mouth against Mario's while he started to move his hips.  
Robert pulled out of Mario and slowly pushed back into him, drawing a deep intake from Mario. The sensation of the thrusting was mixed with pain and pleasure but it's a different kind of pain from what Marco used to give to him. Robert locked his crystal blue eyes with Mario's chocolate brown ones. Robert watched how Mario's chest gently rose and fell with every thrust. Once Robert found the prostate, Mario's breath hitched, letting Robert know he is hitting the right spot.  
"Mario darling, I love you" Robert drew out the words in between each of his thrusts. Mario let out a little smile, his eyes watering in the corners.  
"Robert" Mario swallowed, all most choking on a moan "Harder"  
Robert complied and sped up his hips and slammed harshly into Mario but not hard enough to hurt Mario. The two of them were practically screaming out each other's name with each thrust. Mario withered and thrashed on the bed as Robert hit his prostate one last time. Mario grunted as he came, the sticky liquid dripping onto his abdomen.  
Robert held Mario's hips a little more tightly as he shot his milky seeds inside of Mario. Robert eased his dick out instantly. His dick limpening as he slid out.  
"How was that Mario?"  
Mario nodded "Before I met you , I had no idea sex was pleasurable"


End file.
